


It's Nothing.

by brainofteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Poor Akaashi Keiji, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Possessive Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofteen/pseuds/brainofteen
Summary: "Who did that to you?" Suddenly Tsukishima seemed wide awake, his eyes moving from Akaashi's wrist to his face and back."I'm fine, it's nothing really...""Who did that to you?"Bokuto's voice was barely a wisper and that was what scared Akaashi the most because Bokuto didn'twisper.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 471





	1. Ours

Akaashi checked his phone, it was saturday evening, 23:04.  
He started to question his choice to visit a friend rather then spent the evening with his lovers, cuddling, or getting drunk, maybe watching some sappy movie. Literally doing anything else.

"Sorry man, it's a busy evening, but what to expect, right?" Oikawa said and Akaashi chuckled quietly and nodded.

"I was really surprised when you said you wanted to come over, how long has it been, like, ages?" 

"Come on, now you're exaggerating, it wasn't that long, we're here all the time." Akaashi leaned against the counter to cover his nervousness.

"You're right, you guys are here quite often, but how long has it been since you came alone, huh?"  
Akaashi really didn't have an answer for that so he moved on.

"How have you been doing?" 

Oikawa grinned, "Ah, you know the usual, the place is going well and practise is better than ever."

Akaashi wasn't sure if he should believe him with what he heard about a certain someone (cough cough Iwaizumi) that Oikawa was obviously pining for. He decided not to address the issue for now.

"Anyways, i heard you guys had quite the difficult match last weekend. I am actually disappointed to not have seen it myself, wanne talk about it?"

Akaashi felt a rush of relief flow through him at the easy question. "It was all because of their block and spike tactic, like..."

He rested his elbows on the counter of the bar and began to explain, Oikawa listening interested, sometimes throwing random comments at him that resulted in an almost heated volleyball discussion. They talked for a while, switching from the match to everyday stuff and finally to all the icon volleyball fails of their teammates that Oikawa seemed to have memorised alarmingly well. They laughed and stayed quiet for a comfortable minute until Oikawa turned around to prepare drinks for some girls to Akaashi's left.

He looked around himself, the bar was much fuller than usually, even the dance area was full of sweating bodys pressing against each other. He turned around to find Oikawa busy flirting with the girls. He signed and took a sip from his drink, something tropical and sugary with a hint of bitterness from the alcohol. He liked it.

Akaashi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to calm down with the busy crowd surrounding him. A happy little feeling settled when he realised that he was actually beginning to get a bit more comfortable, he had started to work on his social uncomfortableness for a while now.

His pleasantness vanished when he got the feeling of being watched, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He looked around and sure enough, a group of guys eyed him intensly. Akaashi tried focusing on something else, his nervousness only growing. The bar was more like a club by now.

If he had stayed home he could've spent the time doing something much more comfortable, maybe talking about the new book Tsukishima had started reading or doing something stupid with Kuroo or doing something stupid with Bokuto or them doing something stupid _together- _he stopped his thoughts mid way, partly because he reminded himself that he chose this,  
he wanted to visit Oikawa so he was gonne pull through with it and also because he imagined it to be rather uncomfortable to get a boner right now. Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Oikawa's voice cutting through the music.__

____

____

"What, sorry, I eh... didn't get that." He replyed lamely.

He was met with a laugh, comforting his anxiety just a bit.

"Just go home, man." At that Akaashi blinked surprised.

Oikawa continued, "You don't have to stay for me and you honestly don't seem to enjoy youself too much right now."

_"But i just arrived-"_

"I can see that you're tormenting yourself here and i'm not mad when you go and have a good time somewhere else."  
His tone was light and easy and almost convinced Akaashi on the spot. It was right that he had enjoyed the some parts of the evening but his anxiety was growing steadely with the guys staring holes into him and the bar only getting fuller and fuller. Oikawa seemed to have noticed too with his annoying talent to read people like open books. 

He still looked a little unsure, so Oikawa added, "Look, it's really nice that you came here tonight and i appreciate that, god knows you have other things to do, so just go, it's fine, really." 

Akaashi thought about that for just a moment, weighting his options. On the one side he came here to visit Oikawa and didn't want to leave already after not having talked much for a while, on the other side he would gladly accept _any way_ of getting out of that place, not mentioning the creepy stares of the guys that seemed to not leave him alone for even a second.

He signed, deciding that it wasn't worth the pain and gave Oikawa a small nod which earned him yet another laugh.

Akaashi stood up.

"Sorry, i had planned to stay longer."

"No need to apologize, i had a good time you know."

Akaashi said goodbye and turned around with a smile, making his way to the exit.  
Oikawa could really be nice if he wanted to, he should probably just confess to Iwaizumi and stop showing off so much. Akaashi hadn't personally seen him do that but _common,_ is was Oikawa he was talking about...  
He was almost at the club- no bar exit, when he was stopped by the some guys, blocking his way.

 _"Aw, you're not already leaving, are ya?"_

On closer inspection Akaashi was sure that these were the guys that stared at him earlier. He really didn't know how to answer, so he tried to pry his way through them. Halfway through his escape he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, holding on tight and pulling him backwards. He tried to tear it away but was only met with more force.

He almost hissed in pain but did everything to keep his farcade, to not show them that it hurt and that he was _scared._

"Don't you wanne have some fun with us, someone as pretty as you shouldn't sit so alone at a bar like that." 

_"No I-"_

He startled when a rough hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into the eyes of the guy, his lips only centimeters away from his own. A knee was pressed inbetween his own and he heard some guys to his right laughing. Akaashi felt the pressure on his wrist increase, forcing tears into his eyes. He tried to remember _something_ of the self defence course he did a few years ago but his mind was clouded. Akaashi was starting to panic, a single tear running down his cheek so fast it was almost missed. Almost. The guys seemed only more amused at his distress. 

_"Mhh, you look good when you cry and try to fight back."_

Akaashi thrashed against the grip once more but it was helpless. He tried to kick the guy holding him in the balls but was stopped by a second pair of hands on his waist. The pressure made him panic even more, _he had to do something._

There were at least 5 of them and they were much stronger and his wrist _hurt so bad-_

"Are we having a problem here?" 

He was let go immediately and turned around to find a stranger or rather, bodyguard of some sort, talk to him.

"Are these men molesting you sir?"

He was taked aback for a moment and heard someone else answer for him,  
"We're just talking, he's fine."

"I'm not talking to you." The man looked at him now. Akaashi knew that he should really report them but he was tired and still in panik, he just wanted to go home. 

"I- I'm fine thanks..."

He didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure?" 

Akaashi took his opportunity and mumbled a small "yeah" before hurrying the shit out of that bar.

Once outside he sucked in the cold air, leaning against the brickwall of the building, calming his nerves. He stood there for a good minute before reaching for the car keys in his jacked. He hissed in pain when he shifted his wrist and moved to look at it more carefully in the streetlights. Bruises were beginning to form all around it, getting darker by the minute.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took one last deep breath, before entering the car to make his way home.

~

He opened the door to find some action movie running on the TV, Tsukishima dozing of, sprawled out over Kuroos and Bokutos laps, both of them watching intensly.

The only source of light was the small lamp in the corner of the room, painting the dark room in a warm orangy color.  
Akaashi smiled softly, as he stripped out of his jacked and shoes to join them, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable.

When they noticed he was there, Bokuto reached out and Akaashi was quick to steal himself two kisses and snuggel up against Bokuto's side, already forgetting the uncomfortable encouter from before.

He stayed like that for a while until he felt himself dozing of, but how could he not, with the TV running in the background, Tsukishima looking so peaceful, Kuroo absently running his fingers through blond hair and Bokuto, his arm now drawing small circles against his side. 

He kept his eyes closed and snuggled deeper into Bokuto, feeling a low chuckle vibrating against him, a strong arm holding his smaller frame tighter.

It was peaceful and calm and _oh, so comfortable_ and a small part of him wanted it to never end.

That was until a warm hand reached for his own to intertwine them and he didn't manage to hold back the hiss of pain escaping him through his sleepyness. Bokuto's hand stilled and Akaashi felt two heads turning to stare at him. He didn't want to move, didn't want to explain, not yet, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice on the matter.

"Akaashi?" and almost at the same time- "Are you hurt?" 

They souded concerned and Akaashi knew that if he lookes up now, he would be met with eyes full of worry. So he left his eyes closet. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to explain, he didn't want to, he didn't, _he DIDN'T-_

Hands touched his wrist carefully, bodys moved and lights were turned on. When Akaashi finally opened his eyes, a sleepy (and rather confused) Tsukishima plus Bokuto were looking at him. Kuroo was eyeing his wrist, circling the bruises and startling when Akaashi couldn't help but tremble at the pain spreading through his forearm. Now Kuroo was looking at him too.

"Who did that to you?" Suddenly Tsukishima seemed wide awake, his eyes moving from his wrist to his face and back.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, really..." 

They hated that, when he tried to tone something such as pain down, Akaashi knew that but he didn't want them to worry-

 _"Who did that to you?"_ Bokuto's voice was barely a wisper and that was what scared Akaashi the most because Bokuto didn't _wisper._

He turned his face away.

They didn't move for a good minute until Akaashi felt slimmer hands grasping his unharmed one, pulling him to his feet and carefully leading him to the bathroom. Akaashi didn't have to turn around to know that Bokuto and Kuroo were following them. They settled in the bathroom and Akaashi's mind was going _wild._

He didn't want them to find out, of course he trusted them and it wasn't like he wanted to keep a secret from them, Akaashi just knew how easily his lovers could get possessive of him and while part of him loved this side of theirs, in situations like these it could really be dangerous. They've done it before, going out to revenge him when he hadn't asked for it and while it had always turned out to be fine afterwards, Akaashi just knew that this time it wouldn't. These guys were strong and far too many, he couldn't let Bokuto and Kuroo get hurt by them too, he had to stay strong.

A weird noice directed his attention to Tsukishima, who opened the same salve they used for volleyball injuries. It was an expensive one and he was about to protest when his eyes met Tsukishima's and he immediately cut the words short. He was guided to the edge of the bathtub and sat down as Tsukishima kneeled before him.

He could feel Kuroo and Bokuto staring at him, dangerously silent, as Tsukishima began to treat his wrist, ever so careful.

"Who" Kuroo seemed strained, as if he had to force the words out of his mouth.

"I'm not going to tell y-"

 _"GODDAMMIT tell us Akaashi"_ Bokuto nearly shouted, his eyes were on fire.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING STUPID."  
At that it was silent for just a moment before Kuroo took a step forward and gently pushed Tsukishima aside, kneeling before him, staring him straight in the eyes.

Akaashi took a deep breath and tried to concentrade. He had to stay strong.

"You are going to tell me who hurt you Keiji." That nearly broke him, because his voice, _oh Kuroos voice_ but he kept silent, he had to keep them safe, he _had to._

"So that you go and beat them up?"Akaashi realised his mistake to late.

"Them" It wasn't a question, the words leaving Tsukishima's (observing as always) mouth quietly. It was heard from everyone.

 _"Tell us Keiji."_ Kuroo was persistend, cubbing his face with his hands to keep the eye contact. 

"no" Akaashi's voice was shaking now, weak, his urge to cry was big enough without them pressing on.

"Why-"

He broke. 

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT HELPING. SO WHAT, SOME GUYS MOLESTED ME, DO YOU THINK YOU BEATING THEM UP IS GOING TO HELP ME"

Akaashi panted, tears were fogging his eyesight and a small voice in the back of his head told him to calm down. He didn't listen to it.

Tsukishima's voice was nearly unheard, "What should we-" 

Akaashi was shaken by a sob, his tears were falling down the floor now, and finally he spoke those words, his breakdown destroying every barrier he made for himself.

"Just hold me where they held me and touch me where they touched me because i'm YOURS AND NOT THEIRS, _JUST-"_

Kuroos lips shut him up, his hands lifting him by the waist and pressing him againt the shower, hard. The kiss was deep and forcefull and Akaashi twiched hesitantly for just a moment before giving in, his mind replaying the situation from earlier involuntarily. Kuroo didn't let the reaction slip, his mind already forming a conclusion.  
See, Kuroo _knew_ Akaashi, he knew what his movements felt like, what his reactions meant and judging all that, he _knew_ what must've happened, even if he didn't want it to be true. _They must've tried to kiss him._

The thought alone made Kuroo's anger overboil and as the result he kissed Akaashi harder, deeper, stealing his breath away and leaving his mind empty.

 _"Where"_ Kuroo wispered now.

"At Oikawa's bar." He hated how easily the words left his mouth, how his lovers had this effect on him.

 _"I'm sorry Keiji."_ Akaashi felt the warm hands slip from his waist, leaving him cold. He opened his eyes to see that Kuroo had turned around and started to walk towards the door, Bokuto following him. 

"No...don't- _don't leave."_

They didn't stop and Akaashi wanted to scream, _why didn't they stop?! he had to stop them, he had to keep them safe, away from those guys, home, with him and Tsukki._

_Akaashi stumbled forward, everything screamed at him to follow them, to bring them back, _he HAD to. ____

_____ _

Warm, slender arms were pulling him into a firm hug as the door klicked shut. Akaashi was gasping, fighting against the pressure, fighting against Tsukishima, even though he didn't want him to let go. He was kicking and scratching, sobbing uncontrollably, 

"N-No, let go I...-i have to..." 

The pressure of the grip only increased, not providing Akaashi with any way of escaping.  
His legs gave out and immediately he was catched and lowered into an embrace. Akaashi was holding onto Tsukishima for dear life, his nails clawing into his shoulders, his head pressed against the curve of Tsukki's neck as he let the tears spill freely.


	2. healing wounds

If someone had asked Akaashi how long they were gone he couldn't have told them. He literally did not know. He couldn't even say how long Tsukishima and him were sitting on the tiles of the bathroom hugging, how long he let him cry and cry on end, clawing into him like a madman.

When he slowly lowered the pressure of the embrace, his first instinct was to apologise, he knew that Tsukki's shoulders wouldn't stutter like that unless it was bad.

So he opened his mouth, the words already on his tongue when a kiss was pressed against his lips, shutting him up quite effectively. Tsukki's lips didn't move much, just stayed there, a constant comforting distraction.

"Don't worry..." The words were almost swallowed but loud enough to be heard and with that, appruptly brought back all the memories of the night. 

Akaashi started crying again, quieter and more to himself and he knew that Tsukishima was having none of that, so he wasn't very surprised when smooth arms picked him up bridal style. It was still enough steal a confused little noice out of him and immediately he was met with a squeeze against the chest he so adored.

Akaashi faintly realised they were moving but he let his eyes closed, his mind was like a twisted mantra full of, _how are they_ and _what if they get hurt because of me_ or of cause the well known _It's my fault._

His head was spinning and he wanted it to stop but all he managed to do was cry even more. 

Soft hands craddled his face and Akaashi realised he was sitting on something soft. The next words that came out of Tsukki's mouth were mixed with little hot breaths,

"Keiji, look at me." 

So he did, his teary vision making him see all blurry, but apparently it was enough for Tsukishima.

"Don't worry now, you know them as good as I do, they won't get hurt and they're not in danger, Keiji, look at me." 

All Akaashi managed to do was shake his head in a very much failed attempt to express his feelings.

"Come here, let me take care of you..." 

The next hug he was pulled into didn't last as long as the prior but it was just as needed. Akaadi buried his face into Tsukishima's stomach and felt fingers running through his hair softly. He breathed in heavily, the comforting smell easing his mind, as he moved to press the side of his face against Tsukishima's heart, searching for something that never eased to calm him down.

Tsukki's heartbeat was faster than usually, ( _of course it is you idiot, what did you expect?_ ) but his breathing was as steady as always, so Akaashi concentrated on that. 

When soft slender fingers started lifting up his head, it wasn't as difficult to look up anymore, letting Tsukishima find whatever info he searched for in his eyes.

He sighed quietly and took a few steps backwards, opening a drawer to search for something. Akaashi then realised they were in the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of their maximum king seized bed with Tsukki standing in front of him just moments ago.

Akaashi let Tsukishima search for whatever he needed as he kept his head down, waves of shame hitting him now. He felt stupid and so very childish. Tsukki probably needed a hug too, after everything that happened tonight and here he was, demanding all the comfort in the world without even _thinking_ of returning it. 

Tsukishima turned around sharply and as though he just read his mind (seriously, how did he do that) he took two fast steps forward and started straddling Akaashi's face again, staring deep into his eyes. A second passed. Tsukki's fingers outlined his chapped lips and they fell open instinctively, earning him a small satisfied smile from his lover as he said,

"Keiji, we've been through this many times, you know that as well as i do and i'm going to tell you again, until you believe it yourself."

He kneeled down, now at eye level with Akaashi and softly pressed their forheads together. Akaashi knew what was coming.

"There is nothing wrong with needing more help than those around you and if that means i'll have to take care of you for hours on end then i will gladly do that." 

Akaashi opened his eyes, staring directly into Tsukki's.

"Stop worrying about me, i'm fine, just let me help you now, Keiji." 

Akaashi turned his head, looking somewhere else, anywhere else really, to not have to meet Tsukishima's eyes because he knew, he would probably give in in seconds.

Tsukishima sighed deeply. A bit of desperation clung to his voice now, 

"It's not selfish" 

Akaashi froze.

"You help me if you let me help you Keiji."

He thought about that for a moment. It made sense. He gave Tsukishima a small nod and the reaction was immediate, as relieved hands tilted his head ever so careful and connected their lips once again, in a soft but steady kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while, barely moving as their lips moved against each other, slowly, comforting. It didn't take long before emotions got the better of them and Akaashi felt Tsukishima pull back, warm hands swiping away the tears.

Akaashi's voice trembled a bit, the pain in his throat giving it a hoarse tone.

_"I love you, Tsukki."_

"I love you too." 

The wisper was barely heard, but all the confirmation Akaashi needed.

_"I'm scared, Tsukki."_

"I know but they're gonne be fine, love." 

Akaashi melted at the pet name, his heart only being able to take so much and when they parted softly, all protest was gone and he let Tsukishima take care of him.

He closed his eyes and let himself be lowered back, his back hitting the mattress softly. His mind wandered a bit as he felt warm hands lifting his sweater, caressing the skin underneath for a moment before starting to work on his belt. That brought him back to reality, his body having relaxed at the familiar touches.

Tsukki couldn't possibly...

_...now?_

His confusion must've been very obvious, Tsukki's eyes meeting his perplexed ones, chuckling quietly, before he stopped undressing him and started crawling up the bed, now hovering above Akaashi. Gentle hands tilted his chin and locked their gazes, lips only centimeters apart when Tsukishima admitted,

"I'm only changing you into something more comfortable, Keiji." 

He started moving away, before changing his mind and closing the distance between them once again in a short kiss. When he moved again, his lips rested against Akaashi's ear, breathing hotly for a second before saying in a low voice, 

_"We're gonne make love to you once Tetsu and Kota are home."_

His choice of words set Akaashi on fire, a full body blush spreading across his already tear striked, red face.  
He was met with another chuckle, his body going limp and he let Tsukishima do his work.  
Let him undress him and kiss his skin softly, before clothing him in whatever he thought was most comfortable, which was in this case, one of Bokuto's old volleyball club jackets. He pulled the zipper up slowly, taking his time.

Tsukki decided to not give him any pants, since the jacket was resting on his thighs quite nicely, only leaving him in the jacket and his boxers. Akaashi didn't mind, quite the opposite actually, his sadness being comforted by Bokuto's smell, hugging him... 

Tsukishima needed a moment at the scenery in front of him. Akaashi, only wearing a way, way to big jacket (did bokuto usually wear oversized? There was just no way his shoulders are _that_ broad, Tsukki had to ask him later) and briefs, still flushed with his eyes closed and a resting, sleepy face expression.

If Tsukkishima had to turn around for a moment to will his own blush away, at least Akaashi didn't see it.

"So...what am i going to do with you?"

Tsukishima didn't have to think long before closing the distance between him and Akaashi to lift him up. Akaashi only hummed as he was lead into the living room, Tsukishima laying him down the couch carefully before going away, only to come back with a stack of blankets. 

He took his sweet time, wrapping him up tightly (avoiding his wrist, mind him) and when he finished, he really couldn't tell if Akaashi was asleep or not. He actually hoped he was, given all the stress he was forced through today. Tsukishima sighed, caressing Akaashi's hair, before turning towards the bathroom.  
He stopped mid way when he heard a small voice calling him,

"s'ukki?"

He turned around and hummed to show he was listening.

"If...If I wasn't hurt, would you... have joint them?" 

He waited a moment before answering in an almost wisper,

"You know the answer to that question, Keiji." 

When he didn't get an answer, he made his way to the bathroom, returning with the salve and bandages once again.

He kneeled before the bundle that was his lover, not surprised to find him asleep, before carefully taking his hurt wrist in his own. He opened the salve and began to work.

~ 

The air was tense, even more, it was electric. 

Bokuto and Kuroo didn't talk, they didn't have to, they knew what they had to do.

Those guys grabbed him, touched him, _they hurt him._

They made him feel shameful.

They tried to kiss him.

_To kiss him._

Kuroo's fists clenched around the wheel, and if it wasn't for the car he was currently navigating way too fast through almost empty streets, he would have probably crushed something, or someone, oh certainly someone.

It didn't surprise them when they arrived much faster than usual, passing the doorman without a word.  
They really were often here, familiar with everyone.

Bokuto headed straight to the bar, dragging Kuroo with him, who was already looking around, searching for those assholes.  
They faintly noticed they attracted attention, some heads turning towards them, checking them out.  
Howevery they only needed one's attention right now and when Oikawa spotted them, he was quick to come closer and greet them excitedly. That exitement however, vanished immediately when Bokuto quickly explained what happened and exactly why they were here.

Kuroo turned around, eying Oikawa intensly before speaking, 

"Look, call security on us or kick us out, you can even banish us from here, whatever it is that your job requires you to do, just...please, tell us if they are still here." 

It was silent for a tense moment before Oikawa sighed and gave in.

"The only one's that fit the description are at the table in the back, they made some people feel uncomfortable throuout the night but it wasn't enough to throw them out... just..." 

He allowed himself a moment and then continued,

"Go outside." 

Bokuto nodded, somewhere in the back of his brain he made a mental note to thank Oikawa later.  
A loud noice cut through the bar music.  
Bokuto didn't have to turn around to know that Kuroo had grabbed the guy looking like the leader and was currently dragging him outside by his collar.

He wasted no time, joining the little group that was running after them.

Bokuto grinned, this was going to be fun.

_Those bastards would get what they deserved._

~

The apartment was dark and silent, only the moonlight offered a bit of light, painting black shadows aginst the hardwood floor. It was quiet.  
Even the two boys sleeping on the couch weren't heard. Softly breathing into each others arms, their forms could not be told apart, limbs tangled and blankets spread everywhere around and between themselves.

The image was one of peace and calmness, about to be disturbed when keys turned loudly in the lock of the front door.

Kuroo and Bokuto stepped inside their apartment at least attempting to be quiet, heading straight to the bathroom without even turning the lights on. Kuroo stopped dead mid way to look at the scenery in front of him, his hesitation enough to make Bokuto stop too.

The moment could have passed like that, with Akaashi and Tsukishima cuddling on the couch, sleeping and Kuroo and Bokuto staring at them, wondering just _what the hell they did to deserve them._

It could have passed like that, if it wasn't for Tsukishima being a light sleeper.

The noice of clicking and foot steps was enough to force him out of his sleep, leaving him in the weird in between state of being asleep and awake. He was debating wether or not to just continue sleeping when he heard a quiet sigh and then more footstepts.

_oh what the hell_

He was ready to throw a tantrum at whoever forced him out of the comfortable warmth sourrounding him just moments ago when he felt a hand at his hair.

He stilled surprised, rough fingers running through blond strands.

 _oh_ , his mind was still hazy, the familar feeling almost making him fall asleep on the spot. _it's just Bokuto_

wait, _wait_

_Bokuto?_

His eyes snapped open, his head turning a bit too fast to the touch, clawing his way into awakeness.

He sat up, still hazy and immediately reached for his glasses unorientedly, somewhere on the floor, when he was stopped by a strong embrace.

"Easy there" 

His breathing hitched and he had to concentrate to force the surprised gasp back down. Tsukki could feel tears starting to form but he was quick to shut them down.

They were back, the were back and they were _fine._

He knew, a few hours ago he told Akaashi just that, but he didn't entirely believe they would come back uninjured himself. He breathed out and leaned into the embrace for just a moment, before he felt Akaashi moving against him.

"Go back to sleep, we're fine." Kuroo wispered.

_"Like hell we will."_

They must've expected a reaction like that from Tsukishima (given the combination of him being his annoyed i-just-woke-up self and his worry, it was no surprise) cause they didn't try to stop him when he reached for his glasses a second time and waited a moment to get used to the darkness.

He then turned around and began shaking Akaashi softly, wispering to him to wake up.  
When Akaashi just turned around and cuddled himself deeper in the covers, Tsukishima was met with an amused huff, somewhene from above. Most likely from Kuroo. 

So, if he refused to wake up, Tsukki would just have to take matters into his own hands.

Doing just that, he started shaking Akaashi harder. It wasn't very gentle, but Tsukishima knew that Akaashi needed the confirmation that Kuroo and Bokuto were back and fine.

Akaashi started rising slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"...Tsukki?" He asked blurred.

"Open your eyes Keiji." 

He did. Akaashi needed a moment, like Tsukishima, to get used to the darkness around them before he spotted Bokuto kneeling in front of the couch, looking at him with a rather soft expression (though it was clear he had a good amount of respect regarding their reactions). 

His eyes lit up, going through a variety of emotions in a split second, relief, worry, sadness and, untypical for Akaashi, a bit of anger. They settled at relieved and when Akaashi crawled across the couch to settle into a much needed hug, Bokuto stayed silent, closing his arms around him.

They didn't say anything, not even when Kuroo walked around the couch and joined the embrace. They just breathed, and hugged, feeling their bodies against each other, with Bakuto drawing small circles against Akaashi's back. Akaashi swallowed hard at the familiar touch, not allowing the tears to come out.

Tsukishima watched them for a while before settling on something else. His eyes widened, because _how could he not have noticed?_  
Kuroo's and Bokuto's face were covered in bruises. It wasn't as noticable in the darkness of the room, but much more now, that Tsukishima looked at them closer.

Bokuto looked like he was punshed with a shovel rather than a fist, Kuroo's lip was swollen and bleeding and their knuckles were burst. Smaller brusises covered their faces and hands but Tsukishima decided not to focuse on them.

He breathed out heavily before sliding forward, slowly taking Kuroo's hand from Akaashi's side, inspection the wounds. Those _definately_ needed some treatment. 

He waited a bit longer, not wanting to destroy the emotional moment, as he leaned against Akaashi's side , head resting in the curve of Bokuto's neck.  
They stayed like that for a while, not talking and barely moving.

It was Tsukishima who moved first, slowly detaching himself from Bokuto's warmth. He tugged at Akaashi weakly who turned to look at him a bit confused.

"Come on..."

Tsukishima shuffled off the couch to stand up, reaching for Kuroo's hand and slowly intertwining it with his own before tugging at it softly, getting the message across. Kuroo stood up slowly, rubbing Akaashi's back one last time before following Tsukki's lead with Akaashi and Bokuto walking behind them. He lead them to the bathroom once again and, god, _the bathroom had seen way to many injuries on this day alone._

Akaashi turned the light switch of the small room on and a mixture of groans and blinking passed through them at the brutal change of light. Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, a small wave of shock passed through him.

Bokuto and Kuroo looked worse then he expected, their faces covered in bruises of all sorts of colors, some of them covered in dried blood. Precisely said, they looked like shit, as if they just got out of fist fight with one too many guys (well, guess what, Akaashi). 

He shook his head for a second before moving. They were sitting on the edge of the bathtup now, at the same spot Akaashi sat just hours ago. 

Akaashi settled in front of Kuroo, having to look down at him to meet his eyes. Kuroo's hands wandered over his sides slowly before softly settling on his waist. Akaashi breathed out slowly, leaning into Kuroo, his arms resting on his shoulders, hands in his black hair, head bent, their foreheads resting against each other. 

Akaashi eventually leaned back to judge the severity of Kuroo's wounds, his eyes inspecting his face carefully.

The tears came back again, softly rolling across his cheek as he cupped Kuroo's face, just holding him. Kuroo's eyes stayed closed, his body relaxed as he leaned into the touch. He didn't twitch or express pain in any other way when Ashaaki lifted one hand to lightly trace the injuries in Kuroos face, so he kept going.

Barely touching the bruises, Akaashi's fingers moved from his forhead to the ones on the sides of his face and his cheek, one hand still resting on Kuroo's jawline. His fingers stilled at his lips, gently caressing his lower one with his thumb, spreading a bit of blood over his finger and the corner of Kuroo's mouth.

Akaashi's hand stilled, resting there.

"I should be mad, shouldn'd I?" 

The room stayed silent for a moment, Bokuto being the first to answer him,

"You would have every right to." His voice was hoarse, as if he just realised how scared Akaashi must have been.

"I thought you two would get injured...they seemed so strong and there were so many of them..." 

At that Kuroo opened his eyes, looking Akaashi straight in the eyes with a much more serious expression, slowly lifting one hand to wipe away the tears.

"They didn't stand a chance." 

The question stood in the room unanswered, what _exactly_ happened back there with those guys, but neither Akaashi nor Tsukishima decided to answer. They both knew that details would do them no good.

The athmosphere was tense for just a moment, before Kuroo buried his head in Akaashi's jacket, encouraging him to run his fingers through his hair again.

Akaashi saw Tsukishima treat Bokuto in the corner of his eye and waited just _a bit_ longer, before turning around to wet a towel, starting to wipe away the dried blood on Kuroo's lips, two strong hands finding his waist once again.

Akaash gave in to the temptation, leaning down to kiss Kuroo softly, making sure to not hurt him any further. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before he moved away slowly to work on the dried blood on his forehead. Kuroo closed his eyes again, sighing softly as he leaned into the touch.

To their right, Tsukishima was caressing Bokuto's cheek slowly, eyeing the place where it broke. It was still bleeding, so Tsukki reached for his own towel and, as an idea struck his mind, moved forward in a sudden kiss, as he, with very low preassure pressed the towel on the injury.

His idea worked, Bokuto only hissing in pain quietly once, being _very much_ distracted by the tongue in his mouth. Tsukishima might have kissed him a bit rougher than necessary, but hey, everything to make the pain stop, _right?_

Tsukki was quick to stop their three-seconds make out, knowing full well just _how fast_ Bokuto could turn this situation around if he wanted to.

He leaned back a bit, breathed out heavily and was met with a low chuckle.

"Quite the sneaky one, aren't you." 

Instead of replying, Tsukishima turned around to search for the  
antibiotic cream he knew they had somewhere. He didn't have to search for long, returning to Bokuto's side and applying some on his own hand.

He hesitated, "This might hurt a little." 

Bokuto's expression turned smug, 

"Why don't you _distract_ me some more then, huh?"

It would've been so easy to turn him down, in a situation like this and Tsukishima would have been tempted to do just that if it wasn't for him liking the challenge.

So when he let his fingers with the cream hover just over the wound, Tsukishima leaned in as if to kiss him, before turning sharply and starting to attack his neck.

Bokuto's eyes widened and he let out a surprised, if not a little satisfied gasp. Tsukishima was nibbling at his skin, biting into it and Bokuto showed no hesitation, leaning into the touch shamelessly.

It really was a wonder how Tsukishima managed to kiss and suck on his neck steadily while also appalying the cream to his cheak, using a completely different kind of pressure.

He moved away slowly, locking eyes with Bokuto and not missing the hint of lust in them. He allowed himself a small smug smile himself at that, with Bokuto's look and him knowing full well that Akaashi and Kuroo were watching them.

"Good enough of a distraction?" 

He was met with a chuckle from Bokuto and a deep laugh from his left.

_A damn good distraction_

They finished cleaning up rather fast after that, not bothering to patch up most of the bruises since they weren't open wounds. 

When Akaashi and Tsukishima started putting away the mess of bandages and towels they made, Kuroo and Bokuto both took themselves a moment to stretch from sitting so long in the same position.

Once they were all done, Tsukishima took a step forward, wordlessly taking Kuroo's bandaged hand in his own, slowly kissing his knuckes one by one.

"Let's go to bed." 

Kuroo's eyes turned impossibly more affectionate at the small gesture, pulling Tsukishima flush against himself, before guiding him to the bedroom, gesturing for the others to follow them.

Akaashi was almost out the door, when two, oh so familiar arms stopped him, Bokuto leaning againt the bathroom wall, half trapping him with one arm, the other one firmly finding his hip.

"You're wearing my jacket."

He leaned in, not quite deciding between being affectionate or turned on, so he settled for something in between.

His nose nuzzled Akaashi's cheek,

"I like seing you in my clothes" 

He leaned in further, wispering against Akaashi's ear,

_"Especially when you're wearing nothing underneath."_

As if to prove his point, Bokuto let the hand on Akaashi's hip travel downwards, running it along his leg and inner thigh. Akaashi didn't have the mental strength, nor did he want to point out the briefs he was wearing, not when Bokuto's large hand rested on his thigh so nicely.

He was a blushing mess within seconds, but then again, they all had this effect on him. So when Bokuto took a step back and offered his hand only to find Akaashi not moving, flustered, body leaning against the wall for support, it really was no surprise.

In a matter of seconds, Bokuto decided to pick Akaashi up, pressing him against his chest in a soft but tight grip.

And Akaashi _melted_. It was touches like these, gestures like these, that made him loose his mind, sometimes even making him almost _pass out goddammit_.

Cause he felt so lucky, so indescribably, unendingly lucky.  
Even thinking about it made him want to cry happy tears.

"...Thank you" The words were a bit blurred and muffled but Bokuto heard him nontheless, squeezing Akaashi tight and leaning in to kiss him on the forhead.

Just a moment later, _too soon_ , he felt Bokuto lower the pressure he was holding Akaashi with, placing him on the edge of the bed. Their bedroom was soaked in a warm, dark red light, leaving the room in a somewhat hazy but comfortable atmosphere.

Kuroo was already in bed, shirtless sprawled across the bed, taking almost half the space for his own.Tsukishima was changing into some worn out t-shirt (that probably wasn't his) before walking a few steps, coming to a halt in front of Akaashi.

He kneeled down and and grabbed Akaashi's chin softly, turning his head to speak into his ear, 

_"Guess we have to fulfil that promise i made tomorrow morning."_

He kissed that spot right under Akaashi's ear that made him shiver and backed off satisfied, leaving a flustered Akaashi behind.

After having changed himself, Bokuto turned just in time to witness the moment. He didn't hear what _exactly_ Tsukki said but judging by Akaashi's reaction he had a vague idea.

He smiled knowingly, a smug expression settling on his features. They really had to stop doing that all the time or Akaashi might actually die.  
But it was just so much _fun._

Tsukishima walked towards the side of the bed, flopping right atop of Kuroo, having long stopped to try and discuss his sleeping methods with him. Strong arms circled him and he sighed.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to get settled too, resulting in a mess of tangled limbs, goodnight kisses and warm bodys pressed against each other, the way it always was.

It was messy and unorganized but it was _theirs_ and they _loved it._

_(And boy, did they hold that promise in the morning)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ here we go

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, it's gonne get better in chapter 2 promise lmao


End file.
